


Relief

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Foot Jobs, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Shame Play, Shibari, chizuru is a sadist but Also! Kasuka is a masochist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: Kasuka finds himself inside Chizuru's dream, subjected to his sadistic torture as punishment for an offense long forgotten. The fact that this was supposed to be torture is also forgotten.
Relationships: Maki Chizuru/Shibutani Kasuka
Kudos: 5





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2018, but was thought it was too explicit to post. Today I am a stronger and braver woman.

Kasuka stood in front of Chizuru, thoroughly bound by the bright red ropes that his dream had created.

“Look at you, so helpless.”  
Chizuru casually closed the distance between them, running a hand down Kasuka's shirt front. He let his fingers snag slightly on each line of rope, deriving some pleasure in seeing them dig harder into his sides.  
“So utterly at my mercy.”

He felt a tremor under his fingers, looked up into Kasuka's eyes to relish the fear in them -  
and found something else instead.

“Excuse me? What kind of expression are you making right now?”

Kasuka's face quickly turned to one of confusion, looking slightly dazed as he tried to collect himself; but Chizuru had already seen it - the smile.

“Kasuka,” Chizuru let the name fall from his lips like a sigh, dragging his nails down Kasuka's chest with the same falling lit, “I thought you all of all people would understand that I brought you here for pain, not pleasure.”  
Kasuka shuddered again under his fingers, and that's when Chizuru realized - this pathetic creature couldn't even differentiate between the two. Chizuru laughed darkly, lifting his hand to grip Kasuka's chin instead, taking back his attention.  
“I see you intend to make this difficult for me.”

Gently, Chizuru pushed Kasuka's bangs out of his face, and that picked up a little reaction from him - a slight discomfort, a feeling of exposure and vulnerability he could do nothing about.

“I don't have hurt you physically. I could have you humiliate yourself for me. I could ridicule you, call you all sorts of horrible things-” he was watching Kasuka's reactions carefully, trying to pick all the things he knew he hated most, “- I wonder how many of them you would've heard before?”  
Kasuka just continued to tremble slightly under his fingers, and Chizuru hesitated, unsure in that moment what he wanted.  
“... Would you like that?”

He waited for a shake of a head, maybe a miraculous nod. Instead he got a whimper.  
That settled his mind somewhere, at least.

“Get on your knees.”

A chair appeared the moment Chizuru's mind called for it, and he sat down without looking to check for it behind him. Kasuka just stared at him a moment, still dazed, but after a moment he obediently lowered himself down.

“... Good.”

Chizuru crossed his legs in front of him, now sporting a fine pair of black leather boots (in the way that dreams were, neither considered for a moment that he might've been wearing anything else). After admiring them a moment, he reached one out to drag the toe down Kasuka's chest, much like he had with his hand before. As his boot dragged down on a line of rope across his chest, Kasuka bowed forward, his face soon hovering a breath away from the leather.  
“Ah! What an excellent idea, Kasuka! Kiss my boot.”

Again, Kasuka hesitated a moment, his mind slow to process the order in the thick of his trance. But then he did, bowing his head to place a firm kiss to the top of his foot - and after another moment without a new order, he did so again, and then his neck reached to kiss the side of his ankle as well.  
“Aha! So eager! I feel so pampered right now, Kasuka, thank you~”

Chizuru lifted his leg slightly to give him more reach, Kasuka taking the encouragement as he continued to kiss up his leg, Chizuru watching in fond, almost fascinated amusement. Eventually he got bored of it, Chizuru stopping him by pointing the toe of his boot against Kasuka's throat, Kasuka giving a short gasp more out of surprise than shortness of breath. Having his attention again, Chizuru smiled, sliding his toe forward until it was under Kasuka's chin, tilting his face upward.

“That's enough slobbering from you.”

Kasuka just stared at him, and Chizuru held his gaze, arresting it as he slowly slid his toe down Kasuka's chest again, watching Kasuka shiver without looking away from him.

“Kasuka, do you remember why you're here right now?”

Another vacant stare - his sub-space was truly something, Chizuru thought to himself, tilting his head slightly in amusement to distract Kasuka as his foot traveled lower.  
“This is supposed to be a punishment for you - and yet, somehow you seem to be doing nothing but enjoy yourself.”  
As he said the last words, his wandering toe found his target - pressing into Kasuka's hard cock and eliciting a moan.  
“That's odd, isn’t it? Do you even remember what you did wrong, Kasuka?”  
Kasuka moaned as Chizuru's toe pressed harder against him, helplessly shaking his head.  
“How horrible, Kasuka! That's the same as saying you’re not sorry!”  
He pressed his foot down harder, painfully so, and Kasuka’s next groan was obviously one of pain rather than pleasure.

“You'll have to remember, Kasuka. Please, see if you can pull anything from that vacant mind of yours.”  
He continued to massage Kasuka's groin with the tip of his boot, alternating between painful and pleasant pressure, Kasuka's body rising and bobbing with every movement of his foot as if he was a poorly strung together puppet.

“Kasuka, is this really my dream anymore, I wonder? Something like this, do sick fantasies like this exist in that disturbing mind of yours?”  
He continued to grind his foot against Kasuka's erection, enjoying the way pain and pleasure mixed in his voice as Kasuka continued to moan into his touch, voice pitch climbing as his groans became needy whines. Through it all Chizuru felt tension building in himself as well, taking it out on Kasuka - he felt his feelings grow intense, frustrated; in a way that made him want to crush Kasuka under his heel like the writhing, pathetic insect he was. As Chizuru became rougher, his pace accelerating, he could tell Kasuka was reaching the edge, despite the pain.

“You know, Kasuka,” he lifted the pressure off, Kasuka groaning with both disappointment and relief, his whole body trembling as he bowed from the exertion. “This would be far more productive in the real world.”

Kasuka didn't react at first, still recovering - and then his gaze slowly rose to meet Chizuru's, eyes alert for the first time since he'd been bound.

“There's no point in getting relief in a dream if you'll just wake up in the same state, is there?” He let his foot graze against Kasuka's crotch again, Kasuka letting out a miserable groan as he teased him. “... I'll let you have real relief, if you do something for me.”

He lifted his foot again, Kasuka's eyes full of longing as they rose to meet his once more.

“Not there, Kasuka. Look lower. In my lap.”  
Kasuka's eyebrows rose slightly in confusion, but he dropped his gaze - not sure what he was looking for at first before his eyes widened in recognition.  
“That vantage you have now is exactly how I'd like you when you take care of me.”

“I…” He swallowed nervously, his gaze not lifting again as he spoke. “I don't know that I can-”

“Oh, I think you know well enough how to use that slobbering mouth of yours.”

He leaned forward, pulling Kasuka towards him by the hair, dragging his face into his lap as his toe once again found Kasuka's erection, pressing down once more.

“What do you say, Kasuka? I'll let you leave my dream, log out of the yume system - and when you wake up, you come to me.” He stepped down harder, Kasuka starting to groan below him. “Will you, Kasuka? Come, for me?”  
Kasuka moaned, quickly reaching the edge again - and then his neck reached out, and he pressed a kiss to Chizuru's crotch, sending a jolt of electricity through him.

“... Yes, I think you understand what you need to do very well.”

And then Kasuka woke up.  
A few moments later, his phone buzzed with a text from Chizuru.

His body gave him no option but to accept.


End file.
